Back Once Again
by connor-rox
Summary: Connor's living with Angel and the gang and everything seems perfect. Until Darla returns again, and she is determined to get Connor if it is the last thing she does. Can Angel protect his son from his mother?
1. Meeting Darla

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel. Or Connor. :-(**

**In my story 16-year-old Connor is living happily (pretty much) with Angel and the gang. There was no Connor/Cordelia, that was just weird. Jasmine never came to be and Connor gets along with everyone. **

Meeting Darla

"Hey Dad!" Connor screamed up the stairs, "Me and Lorne are going over to his weird demon club thingie. His rebuilding or something."

The green demon scowled. "Its not a weird demon club thingie, Conn. It's a human/demon sanctuary"

Connor snorted, "Yeah, where they sing Karaoke"

Fred and Cordelia burst out laughing. From behind the counter where they were surfing the web. Angel came downstairs.

"Okay but be home by ten, Connor."

Connor scowled at his father, "Dad. I'm sixteen and I'm with Lorne. You've got to be kidding!"

Angel sighed, "Fine, midnight. But NO demon killing!"

"Fine," Lorne said. Connor pouted. That was why he had wanted to go.

"Hey Connor," Gunn asked, "Why are you going with Lorne anyway."

"Cause I'm bored! And its that or be stuck with you losers." Connor noticed several glares sent his way. "No offense of course."

"Well," Lorne said clapping his hands, "We're off. Don't die without us." With that he and Connor left.

"So," Cordy asked, "The clubs being rebuilt?"

Gunn snorted, "Lorne said it was his calling and whatnot."

Angel looked nervous, "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Cordelia sighed, "Angel, Connor will be fine. You need to stop worrying. He'll be with Lorne the whole time. Nothing bad will happen."

"I guess you're right," Angel replied.

Lorne and Connor got to the demon bar and Lorne immediately started talking to the construction workers, leaving Connor to his ultimate boredom. After about twenty minutes, Connor decided to take a walk.

"Hey Lorne!" Connor screamed, "I'm going for a walk."

Lorn looked a little nervous, "I promised your dad I wouldn't let you go off alone."

Conn laughed, "Come on. How much trouble cold I get into, going for a walk."

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Please! Please! Please!" Connor cried with his irresistible puppy eyes.

Lorne relented," Fine but be back in a half an hour."

Connor didn't need to be told twice and with that he ran from the club. As he was walking past the alley, he saw a woman with stick straight blond hair that went to her shoulder in the middle of it. The woman looked oddly familiar, but Connor didn't know how.

The woman turned around and he saw her face. She was beautiful and strangely had the same color eyes as him. She saw Connor and smiled. The woman walked over to him.

"Hello," the woman said.

"Hello," Connor replied cautiously

The woman looked at him strangely, then smiled, "You wouldn't happen to be Angel's son would you?"

"Yeah," Connor answered.

Again the woman smiled, "I know your father. Very well. I was actually planning to go and say hello to him. Would you care to join me?"

Connor hesitated. On one hand, this woman knew his father. On the other, so did a lot of demons. Finally he replied, "I can't. I have to stay with Lorne."

The woman smiled, "Alright. Some other time."

Connor hurried back into the club. "Conn," Lorne exclaimed, shocked to see the boy so soon, "I thought you were going for a walk."

"Lorne," Connor said urgently, "I just saw a woman outside. She says she knows Dad. She says shes heading over there now."

"What does she look like?" Lorne asked.

"Straight blond hair to he shoulder, about an inch taller than me, acts a little too sweet. Oh and she has like the same color eyes as me."

Lorne fell silent. Connor had just described, Darla, his mother to him.

Connor stared at Lorne. "Lorne. What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"Connor," Lorne managed to say, "We need to get back to the hotel now!"

**Yep! Darla's back. And whether or not she's evil, you'll have to read to find out! If you have any ideas please tell me! Seeing as my user-name is connor-rox, I Felt the need to write a Connor fanfic. REVIEW! **


	2. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: If owned Angel, Connor would have been there for the fifth season.**

Eavesdropping

"Lorne? Why are we going back to the hotel?" Connor asked for the sixth time on their drive home.

"We'll tell you when we get their," Lorne answered for the sixth time,

Lorne drove as fast as he could and they were back at the hotel in under ten minutes.

"Hey guys," Gunn said as soon as they got through the door, "What brings you back so early?"

"I need to talk to Angel." Lorne said urgently, "Where is he?"

"Upstairs," Gunn replied. Lorne hurried upstairs "BUT WHAT'S GOING ON?" But it was too late, Lorne was gone. Gunn looked at Connor for an answer.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea why he is freaking out so much. He won't tell me," Connor answered to the unspoken question.

The two of them sat in silence until Angel came downstairs. "Hey Gunn," Angel said trying to be casual, and failing, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Gunn replied, hurrying upstairs.

"Dad! Whats going on?" Connor asked before Angel had a chance to run upstairs.

"Oh nothing, Connor. Don't worry," Angel replied.

Connor frowned, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not, Connor."

"Yes you are. You lie just like me." Connor stated.

"Connor, just stop it, Okay? I have to talk to Gunn and everyone so... just find something to do okay?" With that Angel ran back up the stairs.

"O believe me, I will," Connor muttered under his breath.

Connor snuck up the stairs and put his ear to the door. HE heard muffle voices.

"Are you sure, Lorne?" someone asked.

"Pretty sure," was the reply, "I didn't see her. But the way Conn described her I couldn't be anyone else. Who else has eyes just like him?"

"I guess you right. So do we tell Conn who she is?"

"No!" came the voice Connor thought was his fathers, "I'm not planning on letting him know. I'll take care of her and he'll never need to know she came back."

Connor hurried back downstairs before they could catch him eavesdropping They were talking about someone important and Connor wanted to know who. And he was going to find out! He wasn't the destroyer for nothing!


	3. Visit at the Hotel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. YadaYada. You get the picture.**

Visit at the Hotel

Connor was fuming downstairs about not being allowed to know who the strange women was when, surprisingly enough, she walked right through the door. She looked around the room, and her blue eyes met Connor's identical ones.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, "It's you again."

And just like he had been listening the entire time Angel came running down the stairs.

"Darla," he said slowly, "Get out of here and leave Connor alone."

Connor went into shock. Darla. That was the name of his mother, or at least thats what Holtz had told him. But Holtz had always said that Darla was a monster. She didn't look like a monster. She looked human. Then again, he said Angel was a monster, and he was really the savior of the world and whatnot.

"Connor," Darla repeated, "Thats what you named him? I like it. I was worried you'd have named him something stupid. Good choice, Angel."

"Darla," Angel said again, "Leave now!"

Darla ignored him and turned to Connor. "Hey Connor." she said sweetly, "Do you know who I am?"

Connor shook his head. He thought he knew who she was. His mother. But though the odds were that he was right, what if she was just some stranger and then he called her his mother. That would be embarrassing

"DARLA, GET OUT" Angel yelled, furious.

The sound of Angels screaming brought the rest of the gang running downstairs. They saw Darla and freaked out.

"What is she doing here?" Cordelia growled.

Darla turned to face Cordy, "Visiting my son."

She turned back to Connor who was still just staring at her in shock. "Yeah, Baby," she said gently, "It's me, your mother. Did you miss me?" Darla held open her arms and Connor stepped forward towards her. At the instant, Angel grabbed Connor around the waist and pulled him backwards, away from his mother.

"Darla," he repeated for the fourth time, "Get out of here and don't come back."

Connor started struggling against his father and Angel gripped him more tightly.

"Look," Darla said, "He wants me, Angel. Let him go."

"Gunn, take Connor upstairs," Angel ordered. Gunn came over next to Angel and grabbed Connor, who was still struggling. Gunn managed to lift Connor up and the proceeded to drag him up the stairs and into his room with Connor fighting tooth and nail to return downstairs.

"Fred, Lorne, can you two go help Gunn?" Angel asked. The went and followed Gunn upstairs, leaving just Cordelia, Angel and Darla downstairs.

"Leave," Angel repeated once again, "Come back and I'll kill you."

"No you won't," Darla laughed, "Connor would never let you. He loves me."

Cordelia interrupted, "He doesn't know you. He may think you're not bad, because Angel is good, but as soon as he figures out what you really are, he will hate you.

Darla laughed, "I know Connor. We shared a soul before he was born. He would never hurt me. He knows I love him. We have a connection that the likes of you would never understand."

Angel glared at her, "You HAD a connection. Your soul is gone. Connor has it. Now you can't love Connor. You're a soulless demon."

Darla just shook her head, "No Angel. Because of our connection know he's the only thing I do love. And I will get him back. Even if its the last thing I do."

"You'll never get him," Cordelia said, "We'll never let you get to him."

Darla laughed, "I believe that is Connor's choice. Tell him. I'll be back to get him."

She turned to leave but Angel stopped her. "How did you come back?" he asked.

Darla smiled, "Wait and find out."


	4. Wesley Returns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only wish I did!**

Wesley Returns

Darla left the hotel. Angel sighed and climbed the stairs with Cordelia at his heels , to go and face Connor. When he got upstairs, he saw Gunn still restraining Connor, who was fighting, but not as hard as before. Fred and Lorne were trying to talk to Connor, but he kept ignoring them. Angel closed the door behind him and Connor.

"Connor, calm down!" Angel said. Connor stopped struggling a little bit to listen to what his father had to say.

"Was that really her?" Connor asked, just to be sure.

Angel took a deep breath, "Yes, Connor, it was."

"Why didn't you let me talk to her?" Connor cried.

Angel turned to the rest of the gang, "Guys, can you give us a moment?" Gunn passed Connor over to Angel, just to make sure Connor wasn't going to run off.

"I'm fine!" Connor growled pulling himself out of his father's grasp and sitting down on his bed. Angel sat down next to him.

"Connor," Angel began, "I didn't let you talk to her because I was worried she would hurt you."

"Why would she hurt me?" Connor asked, desperate for answers.

** "**She's a vampire. She wouldn't be able to help it." Angel replied.

"But you're a vampire, Dad," Connor responded, "And your not evil. What makes you think she's any different."

"She's not, Connor. She'll try to hurt you and I don't want that to happen. Trust me okay?" Angel said.

"Fine," Connor muttered. Angel smiled, happy his son had seen things his way. Little did he know that Connor was just saying that to make him go away.

Angel left the room and Connor just laid on his bed. He wanted to see his mother. And if Angel wasn't going to let him, then he was going to find her himself.

An hour later, after everyone was occupied downstairs, Connor snuck out his window. A second story drop was going to stop him. As soon as he got away from the hotel he was going to have to figure out how to find Darla.

He needn't have worried because Darla seemed to know Connor was coming and was waiting for her son.

"Connor," Darla greeted, smiling, "I knew you would come, darling."

"Come with me, back to my hotel. We can talk. Alright, baby?" Darla asked. Connor just nodded smiling. She grabbed Connor's hand and pulled him along with her, on the short walk to the hotel. Connor looked at the sign outside the hotel.

"This says Wolfram and Hart!" Connor exclaimed. He had been in this world for only a short time, but in that time he knew that Wolfram and Hart was an evil law firm that his father hated.

Darla laughed, "Oh, had Angel been telling things about them?" Connor nodded. "Well, he just doesn't like them because they brought me back to life." Connor followed Darla into her room, a very nice multi-room suite, and they sat down on the couch in front to the plasma screen TV.

"But dad said he didn't know how you can back!" Connor protested.

"He was lying," Darla lied, "He just wants you to hate me because he hates me."

Connor was curious, "Why does he hate you."

Darla smiled, "Because he wants to keep you to himself and he's mad I came back." Connor nodded, that made sense. His father was insanely overprotected like that.

Darla looked around to change the subject, "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Connor answered.

Darla laughed, "So I've been gone for sixteen years then. Wow time flies in hell!"

Connor looked a little uncomfortable, "No you've only been gone for about a year and a half."

Darla looked stunned, and for Darla thats hard to do. "What do you mean? How is that possible?"

Connor hesitated, "Well I didn't exactly grow up here."

Darla was confused, "Where did you grow up?"

"Well, "Connor started," When I was about a month old Holtz kidnapped me and took me into a dimension called Quor-Toth."

"WHAT?" Darla screamed, stunned. Connor told his mother the story of what had happened form the time of his birth to the time of his return. The whole time Darla was just steaming.

"I'm going to kill him!" Darla exclaimed at the end of Connor's story.

"You can't," Connor said, "Holtz is already dead."

"Not him," Darla said, "Your father! What was he thinking!"

Connor was confused, "What did Dad do?"

Darla just stared at her son, "He let Holtz take you!"

"No he didn't" Connor defended his father, "He tried to get me back. He just couldn't"

"Well obviously not hard enough!" Darla ranted, "The one thing I told him to do was protect you, and he can't even do that right! His carelessness let you get taken, Connor! How can he help the helpless if he cant even save his infant son! I promise, I'll never let that happen to you!"

Connor was beginning to see things his mother's way. Really, it was his Dad's fault. He never saved Connor form the horrors of Quor-Toth, although he had prayed for it many times. His mother was here and she loved him. Angel was just trying to poison his mind against Darla. He was just as bad as Holtz!

"Connor," Darla asked, "Would you like to stay here with me?" Connor hesitated.

"Come on, sweetie. I love you and I want you to stay with me. I certainly love you more than your father. We'd make the perfect team. No one would be able to stop us ever. What do you say?"

"Okay," Connor agreed after a while.

Suddenly the door was kicked down. There stood a man who's scent Connor vaguely remembered as though it had been a dream from a long time ago. He was slightly taller than him and thin. With brown hair and glasses. Darla scowled when he saw him.

"Darla," the man said, "Let Connor go."

"Hey Wesley," Darla said in a joking way, "Still working for Angel? Or not seeing as your all alone?"

The man named Wesley glared at her, "No I work for myself now." With that he attacked Darla. Furious, Connor leaped up to protect his mother, but Wesley shot him with something that made it impossible to move his body. Connor was immobilized Darla dodged the gun though. With one final look at Connor she fled.

"I'll be back," she yelled over her shoulder as she ran.

Wesley picked up the immobilized Connor and carried him to his car. Connor, who was still conscious glared at him the entire drive back to the hotel, but either Wesley didn't notice, or didn't care. Connor thought it was probably was the last one.

When they got back to the hotel, Wesley picked up Connor and carried him into the hotel. During the ride the tranquilizers had finally taken effect and Connor was unconscious As, soon as they walked into the hotel, everyone can running to meet them. Angel had obviously noticed Connor's absence Wesley handed Connor over to Angel.

"Here, I took him once, and now I'm returning him." Wesley said.

"What happened?" Angel demanded. Wesley relayed his version of the events to the vampire.

"Be careful," Wesley said as he left, "I don't know what Darla told him, but it sounded like she was trying to turn him against you."

"Okay. And Wesley.. Thanks."

"Any time." And with that Wesley was gone.

Now what was Angel going to tell Connor when he awoke. Angel bet their next conversation wouldn't go very well.

**Here. You all wanted longer chapters and here they are. :D Review!**


	5. Tell Me the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel. If I did Connor would be the star!**

Tell Me the Truth

Angel sat in a hard, wooden-backed chair next to his sleeping son, laying on his bed. Angel sighed, his son looked so peaceful in his sleep. In his sleep, he seemed years younger than sixteen. He wondered why Darla had had to come back and ruin the perfect relationship he was so close to having with his son.

Connor began to stir. Angel looked nervously at his son, who was waking up, wonder how he going to react to Darla's return.

Connor lifted his head groggily and looked around the room trying to remember what had happened and how he had got there. He saw Angel and immediately remembered what had gone down the night before with his mother and the strange man named Wesley. He was momentarily confused. He didn't remember his father being there. But then he tensed, he remembered what his mother said about him.

"Connor," Angel said softly to his awakened son, "You're awake."

Connor just looked at him for a second, "What happened? Who was that man? Why am I back here? Was she telling the truth? Did you do what she said you did?" Connor said all of this quickly, wanting the answers to his questions as quickly as possible.

Angel almost smiled. It was so like Connor to be so impatient. "Connor," he started, "Let me answer one question at a time. But I promise I will answer all of them. What do you want to know first?"

Connor thought for a second. "Who was the man who came to get me?" he asked, still wondering who the mysterious man was and how he knew Angel.

Angel froze for a second, wondering how to tell his son that Wesley was the reason Connor spent the first sixteen years of his life in hell. "That was Wesley."

"Surprisingly enough, I got that much, Dad. A little more detail would be nice," Connor complained impatiently.

Angel sighed, "Wesley is an old friend of mine. He fought by my side many times and I've known him for many years. He's human, but a great warrior."

Connor was confused, "How come I've never met him then?"

"Because," Angel hesitated for a second before continuing, "He kidnapped you and gave you to Holtz when you were a baby."

Connor was shocked, to say the least, "But..But..But why? Why did he? I mean, why did he take me away and give me to him? And if he kidnapped me why did he come back again?"

"Connor. You never heard the whole story of how you were kidnapped. A few weeks after you were born, Wesley finished decoding an old scroll he had been trying to decode since before you were born. It was about you. When he did he discovered something shocking. The scroll said the father will kill the son. He thought I was going to kill you."

Angel saw the shocked and appalled look on his son face and hurried on, "It was a lie. A demon named Sahjhan messed with the, so Wesley would come to that exact conclusion. However, Wes didn't know that. He truly believed I would kill you, so he did the only thing he thought he could do to save your life. He took you away from me in the middle of the night."

"And how did giving me to Holtz and sending me to Quor-Toth working into the _Save My Life Plan_?" Connor asked bitterly.

"He never meant to give you to him, Connor. He got ambushed by Justine and she slit his throat and took you. She met up with Holtz and they planned to escape with you. However, Sahjhan has other plans and and opened up a portal. He said either kill the baby or the whole world would be sucked in. Holtz chose neither and took you and jumped through the portal. The portal closed up immediately and I couldn't get through. The next time I saw Wesley, I tried to kill him, but Fred and Gunn stopped me."

A tear ran down Connor's pale cheek and he started shaking. He had never heard the story of how he was kidnapped. He knew it had happened, but to hear it out loud and to have met the man responsible. Angel saw his son shaking and pulled Connor into his arms and began to rock him gently.

"Why...why didn't you come to get me?" Connor choked out.

Angel began stroking Connor's hair, "I tried, Connor. I couldn't get to you. I did everything I could but I finally had to give up."

Connor jumped up from his father's arms, "Give up! Give up! Sure YOU could give up! I was trapped there all by myself, with no one to talk to, but could I give up? NO! It was dark and cold and scary! And there were things everywhere that wanted to hurt me! That DID hurt me! I wished every day and every night that you'd come save me! But you never did! You abandoned me! Fred told me how you "tried" to save me. You tried one thing, then it was oh well I guess he's gone! You told me you loved me! But I guess it was a lie cause you left me to die!"

Angel was shocked, he had not expected this conversation to go like this. "Connor, I never wanted to let you go, but there were important things happening here. You don't understand"

Connor was furious, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I UNDERSTAND FINE! Apparently whatever was going on there was more important than you son who needed you! Who you left to die!"

"Connor, I didn't mean it like that! I love you and I never wanted to let you go! I'm so sorry!"

"DO NOT SAY YOUR SORRY! I doesn't change anything. You still let me go. You let him hurt me. O my god, you let him hurt me!" Connor was breathing in and out, and his face was red with anger and hurt.

Angel was amazed at the way his son was finally opening up to him, "How did he hurt you Connor? What happened?"

Connor turned to face him, livid with anger, "Here's what happened _Dad, _you let a maniac kidnap me and take me to a HELL DEMENSION! She was right about you!"

"Who?" Angel asked, "Darla? What did she tell you?"

"The truth," Connor spat. With that Connor stormed out to go rejoin his mother. Angel tried to grab him, but Connor elbowed him in the stomach causing him to let go, howling in pain. Connor, in perfect likeness of his mother, turned and jumped out the window, landing as harmlessly and Darla always had.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very busy. And I did take a little of the argument form the show, but I just loved that father/son moment in the show! REVIEW!**


End file.
